Across the Stars
by bluekitsune251
Summary: I DON'T OWN. Dangerous souls are missing, and it's up to Kurama, Youko and Hiei to find them and stop the disaster that's brewing galaxies away. No yaoi, unusual crossover!
1. Chapter 1

Bluekitsune251: Well, here's another story

Authors note: Shuichi and Youko managed to separate their souls perhaps fifty years ago. They are still both in Shuichi's body, even though their souls are no longer one. Shuichi also dropped the name Shuichi when his mother died, and now goes by Kurama. Youko now has a full nine tails, and can get no stronger. Hiei alternates between patrolling the border between the Ningenkai and Makai and spending his time with Kurama and Youko, depending on who is out at the time. Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Shizuru and Genkai have all died, Yusuke the most recent in an unlucky fight with a powerful demon. (Yes, he did manage to take it with him. . I'm not _that_ mean. Maybe.) Yukina went back to the Koorime homeland after Kuwabara died. Boton is still a ferry girl, and probably always will be. Koenma is still stamping, though he stays in his (slightly older) teenage form all the time now.

Telepathy: **Hiei.** **Kurama. **_Youko._

Across the Stars

Ch. 1: Discovery

Kurama was dozing in one of Youkos dens, relaxing on a clump of moss that served for a bed, a chair, the carpet and any other furniture needed. It was quite comfortable, he thought.

_Thank you, Kit,_ the Youko said telepathically. _I grew it myself._

**Yes, I know**, Kurama sleepily replied, chuckling and digging himself further into the soft moss. **And don't call me Kit. I'm not a teenager anymore.** Youko chuckled.

_Of course not. Hiei's here, by the way._

**Mmm. Do you want to talk to him? I'm rather tired at the moment…**

Youko took control of the rapidly lengthening body. _Go ahead and sleep, Kurama. I'll wake you if you're needed._

**Hmm…** Kurama murmured mentally in lieu of a thank you. Youko twitched the corner of his mouth and stood to face the shorter man behind him.

"Hello, Hiei. I'm afraid Kurama is rather… out of it at the moment."

"Hn."

Hiei frowned as he took a seat on the moss growing behind him. They were both quiet for a few minutes before Youko suggested slyly that the check on Kurama. Youko tried prodding Kuramas mind gently and tickling the humans subconscious, to no effect. Even Hiei nudging him with his foot produced only an unintelligible mutter and a careless, half-hearted whack. The demons shared identical mystified looks before Youko announced that he wanted to spar. Hiei accepted and the two went outside, the moss furniture sinking back into the floor.

A couple hours later, Kurama awoke to Youkos triumphant laughter. **Oh, great,** he thought. **Who has he trashed this time… oh… Hiei was here… hmm… ok, then…**

Youko fell over, not expecting Kurama to be awake, and then burst out laughing again, thinking back, _That was one of the most random things I have ever heard you think, Kurama! _Hiei, not wanting to be left out on the reason why Youko was grinning like a maniac, asked what was going on.

"Oh, Kurama just woke up," Youko said as he stood up, still grinning. "And he hasn't really started thinking coherently yet. You know, he's really funny when he first wakes up, but you wouldn't know because he doesn't say much when he first wakes up." Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Ye-"

**I AM awake, you know.** Kuramas thought-speech echoed through their minds, still a little slurred with sleep and obviously annoyed. **Really, Youko.**

_What, I didn't say anything!_

**I've been in your mind, kitsune. Stuff it or I'll spill what goes on in there.**

_All right, all right, I'll shut up!_ Youko said rather sulkily.

**I suppose this is one of those things I really don't want to know.** Hiei thought to his companions.

**That would be correct, unless you want to know that Youko sleeps with a-**

_SHUT. UP._

**I didn't say anything!** Kurama thought innocently.

_Hmph._

**Oh, quit sulking. So, Hiei. What's going on?**

… Hiei was silent for a moment before beginning.

**A few weeks ago I was patrolling the border between the Rekai and here. There wasn't any demon activity there, which is unusual. There is always demon activity on the border. However, there was an excess of ferry girls. I ran across one lying against a tree. I thought she was dead at first, although that is supposedly impossible. When she saw who I was, she called to me. **

**She told me she had been sent on a mission, **he continued, **with four other ferry girls to find a group of souls that had gone missing. They found a lead on the souls after about a month of searching; they had somehow managed to get to a place called 'the neutral zone' out in space. They split up in order to find out how they got there. The women were supposed to meet a couple of days later at the tree. Not one of the others had showed up, and it had been two weeks. She told me she had found no traces that indicated where they had gone after separating. She searched for a week. She checked back at the tree in hopes they had returned, even calling up the head of her department. No one has seen or heard anything indicating where the missing girls are, and the department refuses to start a search for them. That was about two weeks ago. **

_Wow, Hiei. I didn't know you could tell stories. Got any more stored in that head of yours? _Youko said after a few minutes of silence, shocked. Kurama and Hiei sweatdropped.

**You didn't get anything out of that, did you?** Kurama asked dully.

_Nope. That's what you're here for, Kit._

**Humph. It wasn't a fairy tale, Youko.**

_I know, _Youko said smugly. Kurama sighed.

**Was there anything else, Hiei? **

… **No.**

Kurama frowned. **Did Koenma catch you?**

**Hn. Of course not, baka. **Hiei said, offended.

**Hm…**

Kurama withdrew his thoughts and was gone.

Hiei blinked. "I wonder what he's going to do."

"I don't know. I think he's bored."

"Well, who wouldn't be, stuck here with you?" Hiei smirked at the Kitsune.

"HEY! I resent that."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to

This is a crossover with Star Trek. I don't own anything.

Across the Stars

"Check… and Mate," Yoko said grinning at Hiei. They were playing a variation of chess on three levels of a board. The pieces were glass, as was the odd-looking board they played on. Yoko had stolen it a few years ago at Kurama's suggestion that they should keep in practice.

Hiei swore. "That's the seventh time you've beaten me at this infernal game! No more!"

"Oh, come on, Hiei! You're better than you think, you know. I was actually sweating there for a minute."

"Hn."

"One more game?" Yoko wheedled.

"No." Hiei said resolutely. Yoko transformed into his fox form and did his 'puppy eyes.'

"The demonic eyes ruin it, Yoko," Hiei said, carefully not looking. The fox whined and transformed into his taller self. "Spoilsport."

**Glad you think so. What do you think about going on a trip?**

_What?! _Yoko yelped.

**I proposed a trip. It's not like we're doing anything anyway. **

_A trip where, exactly?!_

**I was thinking we'd vacation on some tropical planet for a while. Beautiful scenery, new places to explore, battle techniques to learn, maybe visit the Klingons or the Romulans, they're capable fighters.**

**You want to look for those souls, don't you, **Hiei said flatly.

**I never said that, **Kurama said.

**You know you meant it. How long would your trip take? **Hiei asked.

Kurama mentally shrugged. **At least a few months, maybe a year. **

_That long?_ Yoko said quietly.

**Well, it is **_**space**_**. It's not like a trip to Tokyo.**

_I know that, Kit! But a year, when we just-_

**Just got everything set up perfectly? **Kurama bristled.** You can always take your seeds with you, you know. And a little discomfort will be good for you, it'll keep you humble.**

Yoko grumbled.

Hiei watched the exchange silently. He really didn't want to go into space, but the rest of his friends from 'those days' were dead or gone, and he didn't want to lose Kurama or Yoko to something like _wandering_ just yet.

**There isn't any going to be any dissuading you, is there Kurama? **He spoke quietly.

The human shook his head. **I want to **_**do**_** something. Don't get me wrong, earth and Makai are interesting, but I'd like to get off-planet for awhile.**

Hiei sighed.**Then count me in.** As Kurama thanked him, and Yoko sputtered in disbelief, Hiei found himself thinking, _this is going to be a long trip…_


	3. Chapter 3

A

Once again, I DON"T OWN ANYTHING. Jiminy Christmas, people, I'm a teenager living in the middle of nowhere! HOW could I own something as cool as YU YU HAKUSHO?! Gaah…

Across the Stars

Chapter Three: Nothing to it.

"What about that one?" Kurama asked. He and Hiei were in a spaceport under the earth's surface with a ferengi, 'looking for a ship… on the quiet.'

"Ah, you have a good eye, sir! The best of our humble collection, it has warp drive capabilities, short and long range sensors and communication devices, just in case of an emergency, full life-support and-"

"'Just in case?' Is there a problem with this ship?" Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, my good sir, of course not!" the man laughed easily. "I can understand your concern, but I can assure you, there is nothing wrong with the ship. She's been checked over by the best, smooth as a whistle. Now, normally that would up the price quite a bit, you understand, but I could be ah – a bit more accommodating, perhaps?"

Kurama pretended to think it over for a moment. "No. Thank you for your time. Let's go," he nodded to Hiei and turned.

"Well, perhaps you need another look… or perhaps we could negotiate…" The ferengi salesman trailed off, disappointment in his voice.

"Perhaps," Kurama nodded to him as they walked out.

"What a pathetic creature, fawning all over," Hiei sneered, disgust obvious.

"Now, Hiei, he can't help it; he's a business man. Anyway, that's the ship we want. We'll get it tonight."

The short fire demon grimaced. "Why do we have to wait? We could just kill him and take it…"

"It's more fun this way, and we don't get in trouble with the authorities for murder, which _is_ against the law." Kurama grinned down at Hiei.

Hiei sighed. "Hn. I suppose so."

Kurama chuckled. "Tonight, then. If there's anything you need, I suggest you get it quickly, there won't be time after we take the ship."

That evening the two demons met by the entrance of the shop, belongings safely packed away in plant bags that Yoko had grown, then transformed back into seeds and stored in his long hair. Hiei did have some reservations about them at first, but after Yoko walked inside one while storing and restoring it, he was more willing to use one.

_So, how did you plan on doing this, again? _Yoko asked nervously.

**Why, Yoko. Show a little confidence! **Kurama laughed.

**Hn. So what are we going to do?**Hiei said, indifferent to the two's banter.

**What Yoko's best at; stealing shiny objects**, Kurama motioned to the small demon, grinning fit to burst.

_Hey, __**you**__ wanted that diamond, not me!_

**Excuses, excuses… you know you were the one that wanted it more.**

_Hmph. Liar. _Yoko muttered something about greedy humans under his breath.

**So says the King of Thieves,** Kurama laughed. Hiei threw an odd glance at the red-head beside him.

**You're really enjoying this, aren't you, Kurama?**

**Darned right I am. Down this hall there's a force field, but I think that's it. **

_You think?!_ Yoko yelped.

**Kitsune, calm down before you explode** the Jaganshi said cryptically.

**Just kidding, Yoko. I checked more thoroughly than that. There's nothing else to worry about. Apparently, he's more interested in his money than the ships being stolen; he took that to his quarters with him, and didn't bother putting any higher security on the shuttles. Are you alright?** Kurama asked, more seriously.

Yoko didn't reply, favoring a dirty look at the humans' conscience.

**Hn. Let's get on with it.**

**Follow me, then. Quickly!**

They proceeded to disable the force field as Hiei followed Kurama. Once inside the compound, they rushed to the ship they had previously chosen as the target of their raid, where the two used the key swiped from the salesman to disable the alarm and open the large doors. Once onboard, it only took a few minutes to figure out all the controls.

"Here goes nothing!" Kurama exclaimed quietly as they took off.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own anything

Don't own anything.

"There we go, that wasn't so bad, now was it, Yoko, Hiei?"

"Remind me to never let you drive this thing out of orbit again, Kurama," Hiei said, prying his bloodless knuckles off the back of Kurama's seat.

_Ok, so we're officially in the middle of nowhere. Let me out, it's getting cramped in here,_ Yoko complained.

"Alright, in a moment. I need to set a course. And it might have been better if you had _sat down_, Hiei," Kurama replied. Two minutes later, the spirit fox Yoko was staring out the view screen at the stars. After a while, he asked aloud, "so what do we do while we wait?"

**Think of something. Surely your **_**amazing**_** brain can figure something out.**

"You didn't think of something ahead of time? How unlike you."

Kurama mentally shrugged. **Perhaps. But why speak aloud?**

Yoko shuddered. "It's too quiet out here," he muttered.

**Too quiet? I'm sure the computer has some music files somewhere…**

"No, it's not that. It's too quiet. No breathing, no heartbeats, no wind, _nothing_!" the fox demon whispered. "All my senses... nothing…"

"So that's what was bothering you before," Hiei said quietly, looking towards his taller companion. His only answer was a slight nod.

Several days later, Kurama looked up from his old fashioned chess game with Hiei. "Just a moment, Hiei, I need to check something." The fire demon blinked and nodded. The human walked over to the control panel, and spent several long moments staring at the panel, a grin sliding over his handsome features. **Yoko, would you mind taking a look at this?**

_Hmm? All right…_

Hiei watched, slightly confused as the blood-red locks lengthened into pure silver and the now even taller man looked down at the control panel. As Yoko straightened and turned to the fire demon, he was rather interested to see that the fox's features were lit up in joy for the first time in days. "What is it, Yoko?" he asked as he also stood up and walked to stand beside the demon. A slim hand pointed to a part on the panel that showed all the ships in the immediate vicinity. There was one other blip on the screen.

"Captain, there appears to be a small shuttle close by."

Captain Picard of the star ship Enterprise turned his head to look at the speaker. "What's it doing, Mr. Data?"

The Android cocked his head. "It does not appear to be doing anything, sir, but it appears to have been modified. The shuttle has warp capabilities, low-energy phasers, short and long range scanners, shields and full life support and communications."

"Life support isn't anything unusual, but a civilian shuttle with weaponry?" Commander Riker said aloud.

"Indeed. On screen, Mr. Data," The ship they saw didn't appear to be any different than many shuttles they had passed before. "How long has it been there, Mr. Data?"

"Unknown, Captain. I believe our close proximity knocked it out of warp."

Picard was silent for a moment. "I see. Dianna…"

"There are two people, I'm not sure what they are, they seem similar to human, but… completely different at the same time," Dianna Troy, ships councilor and half Betazed frowned, than continued, closing her eyes. "I'm not sure, sir. The emotions are very faint, like they aren't really feeling anything."

"I see. Mr. Worf, hail them, please."

"Of course, sir."

Yoko blinked and pointed at a light blinking on the control panel. "Hey. Do you have any idea what that is?"

"No response, sir."

Jean Luc Picard frowned. "Try again, Mr. Worf."

"Yes, sir."

**That's the communications, Yoko**, a slightly amused Kurama answered.

"Oh. I knew that," Yoko said as he relinquished control to the red head, who promptly flicked the correct toggle switch.

"They are responding, sir," the half Klingon warrior looked to the captain, who nodded.

"Do we have visual?"

"Yes, Sir."

"On screen, then."

The man that appeared on the large view screen was hardly what the captain or crew of the enterprise had expected, judging by the intakes of breath from most of the female population. He seemed human enough, but he would have to be the most exotic human Picard had ever seen. His bright red hair seemed to almost match the color of blood, pouring over his shoulders. Lightly tanned skin and emerald eyes were strangely enhanced by the plain white tunic.

"My sincere apologies for not responding to your call quicker, sir. We had some, ah, momentary confusion," a rich baritone voice spoke, green eyes twinkling. Picard stood.

"Not at all. I am Captain Jean Luc Picard of the Federation starship Enterprise, Commander Riker, my second in command, and Dianna Troy, ship councilor. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The man smiled, showing his perfect teeth. "The pleasure is ours, Captain. I am Kurama, and my companion you shall no doubt meet, as I suspect you intend to have us onboard to question as subtly as you can as to why we are seemingly in the middle of nowhere on an armed vessel as quickly as possible."

Picard blinked. "The thought had crossed my mind, I'll admit." Kurama nodded.

"It's perfectly understandable. We await your coordinates. Kurama out." The screen blacked out, leaving everyone on the bridge staring.

"Well, that was interesting. Data, please send them coordinates to hanger 4. Does anyone have any opinions?" the captain asked dryly.

"I would not trust him, captain." Worf said quickly.

"I'd like to know what was so funny," commander Riker muttered.

"Captain, just before they responded, I felt something," Dianna said quietly. "I'm not sure what it was. It felt almost like… one person had suddenly left, and another took his place, in an instant. Whoever that person we were just talking to is, he's not who I sensed earlier. That man was human."

The senior staff went still. They had learned to trust the beautiful woman when things like this were involved. Due to her heritage, she could reach out with her mind, sense other people's feelings, and she could usually tell if someone was lying or hiding something, which made her a perfect councilor, and in a few cases, had saved thousands of lives.

"Well, in any case, it would be rude to not meet our guests. Riker, Dianna, Worf, you're with me. Mr. Data, you have the bridge."

"Yes, sir."

"Dock 4, hm? Well, then, in we go." Kurama said quietly. Hiei just stood in the shadows, and impressive feat, considering that the shuttle was well lighted, contemplating his friend. Finally, he spoke. "What do you plan to do once we're on the ship?" His companion blinked. "What do you mean, Hiei?"

"What are you going to tell them?"

"The truth, but no more than I have to. That woman, the councilor, he said, she's half Betazed."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Betazeds can… read feelings. Like your Jagan, but naturally. I'm not sure if they can actually read minds or not, but it's safer to tell the truth around one."

Hiei was silent, digesting this new information as his companion guided the ship into the hanger. "So why not leave?"

"Hiei, weapons or no, this is a Galaxy class ship. We wouldn't have a chance."

There was no more opportunity for talk; they could see four people waiting for them to step out of the shuttle.


	5. Chapter 5

To all who reviewed, THANK YOU

Lieutenant Worf, chief of security stood a step behind his captain, hand ready to grab for his phaser at a single slip-up by the odd man. A man who could apparently guide a shuttle almost as well as Data could. He said almost in his mind, but he had to grudgingly admit that he hadn't noticed a single mistake. Whoever this guy was, he was good. His posture, however… even seated, he could see it was the stance of a predator. A relaxed predator, perhaps, but he was still a predator, and predators were dangerous. Briefly, the Klingon wondered what it would be like to fight him, and what weapons he used, if any.

He didn't have any more time to think, because the red-head was stepping out of the shuttle, followed closely by a short black haired child. No, not a child, he thought, narrowing his eyes only slightly. A man. The 'companion' the other had mentioned. Different than the first, he had black hair that seemed to defy gravity, dark red eyes; he looked like he definitely had more aggression than Kurama- was that a _sword_? But all the same, Worfs gut told him he'd have a better chance against the glaring – dare he think it – _shorty._ The short mans glare intensified as it turned to Worf, as if daring him to say what he was thinking aloud. Worfs' hand gripped his phaser as the red head flashed a look to his shorter companion that the Klingon was positive he wasn't supposed to see.

Kurama walked out of the shuttle, stopping several meters away from it, watching the four that were standing by the large door to the hanger. He could feel Hiei taking position slightly behind his right side, katana sheathed at his waist. Not that it mattered if it was sheathed or not, with the fire demons' speed. He looked the four over, noticing the way the one in the back, a Klingon, he thought with mild surprise, was looking at Hiei and himself. A moment later, he felt Hieis' glare intensify, and he shot a warning look at him. It wouldn't do to kill the important crew members almost as soon as they were on the ship. He recognized all four from the bridge, but he didn't think the captain had introduced the Klingon. Of course, with a Klingon, he was most likely chief of security.

"Welcome aboard, Kurama. May I introduce my chief of security, Worf?" the captain spoke, apparently getting the hint that Kurama wasn't going to speak first. He nodded, and used his hand to introduce his companion. "A pleasure, I'm sure. This is my companion, Hiei."

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, Hiei. Might I interest you two in anything?"

"No, thank you. Now, shall we skip the formalities? I'm sure you have questions for us, am I correct?" Kurama spoke quietly, but with an air that said he'd take no nonsense. Picard, picking this up, nodded.

"Very well. If you'd come with us, then…"

"Of course."

Kurama glanced around the rooms they had been given to stay in. They were rather plain, but still accommodating, in a pale, detached, boring kind of way. There weren't any plants or other interesting things to look at, but there was a rather large window. Dull, he thought. Aloud, he turned to Councilor Troy, who had volunteered to show them to their rooms.

"Thank you, Councilor. They look very accommodating."

"You're very welcome, Kurama. I hope you enjoy your stay on the Enterprise," she replied softly. "Please contact me if you need anything."

"As a matter of fact, I was wondering if we could bring some plants into the room, to make it seem more familiar."

The half human woman blushed a bit. "I'm sure it will be fine, but I'll check with the captain, if you wish."

"That would be wonderful. Good evening, then." He gave her a smile and a short bow and she walked out of the room.

"Hn, impressive. She managed to keep her blushing to a minimum while she was talking to you, Kurama," Hiei muttered aloud while Yoko snickered evilly at the comment. Kurama brushed it off.

"It doesn't matter. Although, I noticed you drew a few stares as well, Hiei." Kurama smirked as the fire demon rather quickly turned his head as he said "Hn. I did not."

"Did too."

"Hn." He turned away.

_As interesting as your conversation is, Kurama, what are we gonna do? _

**What do you mean?**

_I mean, how are we supposed to find the souls or whoever it is we're looking for with the captain looking over our shoulders without involving the crew? We still can't kill humans, you know._

**Yes, I know. We'll deal with that later. For now, I think whenever we speak together, we should use telepathy, to prevent any more questions. We don't want them any more suspicious than they already are, especially the betazed. **

_Fair enough. That reminds me, Kurama, how did you know she was half-betazed? They look identical to humans, from what I've heard!_

**Youko, there are almost more rumors, reports and other information floating around about this ship and its captain and crew than there were about you when you were at the top of Makai's Most Wanted list. For example, Captain Picard is from a small town in France, has an artificial heart, plays an alien flute, has had various romantic attachments, was captured by the Borg and returned to tell the tale, the only one who has, I might add, as well as making a 'friend' out of a being called 'Q.' Commander Riker, from Alaska, is a couple with Deanna Troy, whose mother is a full blood betazed, her father was human, and she actually had an older sister who drowned in an accident when she was a small baby, and-**

_Ok, ok, we get it! So what are we going to do?_

**I was wondering that, myself.**

**Rays of sunshine, the both of you, **Kurama thought dryly.** We are going to keep our eyes open. I heard a rumor about odd things happening on Cestus Three; we'll check it out as soon as we can without making either the captain or the Gorn suspicious. I believe the captain is on his way to a meeting with their Leader Kahlah, who is on Cestus Three now, as a matter of fact. We could work that to our advantage. **

_Who or what are the Gorn? _Yoko inquired, not liking the sound of this in the least.

**The Gorn are an intelligent reptilian species that just happen to respect Picard. They are very good fighters, despite being cold-blooded, and I understand that their phasers have a very interesting effect on flesh. Not much else is known about them in Starfleet records, I'm afraid. Or at least, not that I've found. Other than the original Enterprise's captain, James Kirk, Picard has had the most contact with them, so if we run into the Gorn, this is either the best or the worst place to be. **

Youko winced. _I do wish you wouldn't say things like that, Kurama. _

Hiei tilted his chin a little and asked, **what do you mean by **_**interesting effects**_**?**

Kurama considered the stars outside the porthole.** I'd like a more detailed description, myself, but all I know is that it's very painful and leaves no chance at survival. If I had to hazard a guess, I would probably say similar to your black dragon's effects.**

_Ouch,_ Youko said weakly. _I feel sorry for whoever gets hit by one of those things, then._

**I would be inclined to agree with you on this one, Yoko. **

**Hn. What are you going to do about the decorations, Kurama? I'm not about to sleep on a bed, you know.**

**I hardly expect you to, Hiei. But not just right now; they might have a recording device. Tell you what; let's go for a walk around the ship, and check out the training rooms.**

**They have training rooms on this ship?** Kurama could tell that Hiei's interest was perked, and he smiled.

**Well, they call them exercise rooms, or something similar, but it's the same thing.**

Hiei turned and walked to the door, before turning to Kurama. "Hn. Let's go, then."

Captain Jean Luc Picard had a headache. The questioning of the two strangers had not gone the way he intended, and he didn't know whether to be impressed, annoyed, frustrated, or all three. That red-headed man had answered all the questions very skillfully – managing to make the vaguest answers sound like they answered thoroughly, an impressive feat by any standards - except one; Picard had asked the short man – Hiei, he thought his name was - in a semi-serious tone if Kurama was always like this as an attempt to get them to loosen up a bit, and the black-haired man had answered with a curt 'yes,' instead of the 'hn' he had heard him use for everything prior, which only Kurama seemed able to translate. He rubbed his temples with his fingertips and looked up at the senior staff, all of whom had now met the two strangers.

"So, did we actually learn anything from that, aside from the fact that at least in the questioning department, we're way out of our league?" commander Riker asked matter-of-factly. "I think they learned more than we did!"

"Well, we know that Kurama can fly a shuttle almost as well as Data," Geordi LaForge said dryly. "I didn't see any mistakes, at least. I don't know what problems they had with the shuttle before, but I don't think it was a technical issue."

"I agree, captain," Deanna Troi put in. "I get the impression that Kurama is hiding a lot, but I don't think he means us any harm. I would worry more about Hiei, myself, as he seems more apt to violence, but even he seems honest."

There was a pause for a moment, while this sunk in, and then Mr. Worf spoke up. "Sir, they both had the look of predators about them, that red-head man especially. He also seems to have control over the black-haired man. Whatever they are doing, I do not think it's a peacekeeping mission."

That was an interesting notion. "What makes you feel that, Worf?"

Worf seemed to ponder this a moment, before answering carefully, "They had the stances of warriors, both of them."

Picard narrowed his eyes at the security chief as he continued. "Did you notice anything to indicate that?"

"The way Kurama answered all the questions proves his intelligence, and I do not believe that Hiei is the type to step down to just anyone, yet he did to Kurama while in the shuttle bay. That man has intelligence and cunning. I would not like to be their enemy."

Kurama and Hiei stood to the side of the door so as to not open it. The Klingon voice on the other side wouldn't have been heard by anyone else, but thanks to the two men's superb hearing, it was audible even through the door. "…I would not like to be their enemy." The two smirked at each other. The people inside the door had no idea how right they were.

**Perhaps we should move on.**

**Agreed.**

_I suppose, although I'd love to see their faces right about now._

They all chuckled slightly before continuing on their way.


End file.
